


Undercover disaster

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [20]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avenger doesn't just save people when they are needed, with some S.H.I.E.L.D. training Peter Parker is asked to infiltrate Taskmasters training facility, but somethings you just can't hide, not from a fourth wall breaking merc called Deadpool anyway, sadly they had no intelligence about him working for Taskmaster at the facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinedel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/gifts).



> This is completely Grinedel's fault! Putting plot bunnies in my head how dare you ;)

It took a lot of prep work and a lot of one on one time with Natasha Romanov for the young mister Parker to feel ready for this kind of mission, but as an Avenger, he had to be able to do a lot of things his fifteen year old self would never have dreamed he'd be doing.

He had learned to move differently, to step in a character of a young criminal, he had learned so much and it made him feel very uncomfortable, because Peter Parker had never wanted to become this good at lying.

“Well ladies and gentlemen you're here because you want to be better criminals, something I can promise I'll make out of you, if you survive this training you will belong in the elite, high level henchmen, maybe even right hands for some of the most famous criminals in the world...”

He looked at the man that was speaking to the crowd, he wore a skull mask, under a white hooded cloak, a Kevlar black suit with white details, a shield that looked like cap's apart from the drawing on it and a bow and quiver on his back sticking out from under the cloak. The taskmaster an opponent he had faced in the past, an opponent that could copy all your moves, your voice and your behaviors just by observing you, that's why it took so much prep work for Peter to be ready for this mission, because he had to move differently from Spider-man, he had to sound different, his entire mannerism had needed an update.

“As an introduction you'll fight each other, the last ten standing will go to the special class...”

Peter's spider sense started blaring at once, he sidestepped, tripped and gut punched his way through, not as much aiming for the special class as trying to survive this first day without ending in the hospital or a body bag.

“You have very good instincts kid.”  
“Thank you sir, it helped me out a lot in street fighting…”  
“Aaah a streetfighter, with a bit of honing you could become a champion, maybe even beat a few super heroes, pick up your uniform and head to the advanced classes…”  
“Thank you, sir.”

The Taskmaster went to check on the others that were still standing, some of those people looked absolutely ruthless and he hoped he’d never have to face them while holding his cover, he was very aware on just how much he relied on his web-shooters during fights.

He put on the uniform and left off the hood, it would allow him more freedom to take in his environment as he explored the base, well that was the plan, but they were brought to barracks, he instinctly took top bunk, high up dark places were his thing and some of the others complained in a soft mutter, but shrugged it off.

“So any of you ran with the big leagues yet?”

He glanced at the big guy who had spoken, he looked like a rough version of cap, same muscular build, American flag tatt on his lower arm, which was bare because he had rolled up the uniform sleeves.

“I worked for the kingpin for a while…”  
“Kingpin as well”  
“I worked with big wheel…”  
“I fought in the underground fighting ring the Kingpin ran…”  
“Green goblin…”

The rest of the gang stayed silent, Peter leant back as they all observed each other, he pulled out some sport tape and started taping up his hands methodically, something Natasha had showed him how to do, he found it therapeutic, because he could put pressure where he’d normally have his web-shooters, it was very comforting to feel that press he was so used to.

“Yo fight tween…”  
“You want a piece of me flagman?”

He looked at the man darkly, as he tensed his hands up, watching the man grin slightly at that, clearly this could end up in a brawl, but Peter was confident he would win, these were just normal people.

“Well hello there kiddies, who’s ready to learn some massacre skills!”

His head snapped up at the familiar overly excited voice that came from the door, his eyes widened as they drank in the appearance that was Deadpool. No one had informed him Deadpool would be here, why would he even be here!

“Deadpool? The great Deadpool will train us?”  
“Oh my kiddo you a fan of mine? Tasky is a buddy of mine, needed some cash, so here I am, I’ll be your sparring dummy, beat and kick and stab as much as you like you peeps won’t kill me…”

He nodded and the rest of the group looked at him in a way that reminded him of high school whenever he answered in science class, who’d have thought this undercover mission would be so much like high school all over again.

He jumped down landing in a crouch in instinct, glad that Taskmaster wasn’t there to see that move he stood up as he walked with the group, side stepping a few attempts to trip him. He could feel the gaze of their trainer on him as he walked. For some reason Deadpool wondered around the group, never really staying ahead of them.

It was a habit he also seemed to have with Spider-man, even though the guy was un-killable, he really didn’t trust people behind him.  Which was something Peter Parker could understand after years of being bullied, but since his spider sense doubled as eyes in the back of his head he had lost some of that paranoia.

The training room had a huge parkour like setting, it was one of Peter’s specialties, when he could use his powers anyway, without it, well he could manage they had focused more on his fighting style and such to make his cover believable.

The training session was hard, really hard, they all had to fight each other as well as try and unarm Deadpool, many of them ended up beaten to a pulp, with cuts and bruises on top of their bruises. It had also been humiliating for most of them, since Deadpool’s favorite defense strategy had turned out to be giving wedgies.

Peter however had ended up in a Deadpool bear hug, including hands on his ass at the end of the session and he had been held in that grip for way longer than he had liked, especially in front of a group of criminals.

When this mission was over Deadpool owed him a lot of burritos as well as a chance to whoop his ass at full power, because if he had to live a few more weeks of this, he’d want some payback. His goal here was to figure out who this batch of henchmen would be delivered to, so he’d have to make sure to make the cut.

He felt Deadpool put his hand on his shoulder when the others had gone back into the room they had gotten appointed, his hand squeezed slightly as he leant to his ear, breathing on him a few times as he seemed to think about what to say.

“Did you forget I can see your spider sense, baby boy?”  
“Wilson please, something bad is going on, I just need to figure out who needs this many men…”  
“Tasky would pay a lot for you…”  
“Wade please, we’re partners right, team red…”  
“Fine baby boy, fine, but it won’t come free, Tasky is a friend…”  
“We’ll discuss this without cameras okay?”  
“The price is you’re going to be my cuddle partner, for as long as you are here, you’ll be my pet…”

Peter sucked in his breath, avoiding the groan he felt come up, biting back the quips and insults and the remarks of this being blackmail, he had no choice, it was either playing along with the merc with a mouth, or being Taskmaster’s punching ball before he got sold off for high price to one of his enemies.


	2. What do you want from me!?

The first days went okay, he started getting used to the heavy training, which was a bigger hell then training with Black Widow had been, which meant a lot. He started earning the respect of the others he had training with and he often had private sessions where Taskmaster honed him in different training styles, these often happened under Deadpool’s watchful eye.

“Tasky, I want this kid to be my sidekick…”   
“Wilson, this kid is one of our best students…”  
“I want him…”  
“Oh come on Wilson, he’ll earn us some big bucks, you can get any person you want…”  
“I want him, he has a cute ass…”  
“How about you can have him till he finishes his training…”

The grin that was visible through the mask of the merc was terrifying. It had all gone according to his plan, Peter knew that, Wade had predicted this and it scarred him a bit, because as much as everyone called Deadpool a madman, he was a madman with a brain.

He was glad that Wade had took a few days, to avoid suspicion of them knowing each other in advance, but now that Taskmaster agreed to let him be Wade’s pet till the end of his training he felt a bit worried, maybe terrified was a better word actually.

“Thanks Tasky, don’t worry I’ll leave him whole…”  
“…Sir?”

Peter looked at Taskmaster nervously, biting his lip as he watched the head of the facility look at him before shrugging as he glanced at Wade. He placed his hands behind his neck in a relaxed manner while he watched his hired coach.

“I am deducting 10% of your pay for this, if you damage him I’ll keep half of your pay…”  
“Sure Tasky whatever you say…baby boy is mine till the end of the line…”

Peter gulped slightly at that before walking to Deadpool’s side looking up at the masked face, now more than ever he wished he could have gone undercover with at least a way to communicate to the others, but it would have been noticed by Taskmaster, so he had to suck it up and keep the mission in mind.

Deadpool made him follow as he went a different way than the quarters he had been in the previous days, they ended up in a messy room with a lot of Spider-man fan merch, which made him want to sink through the ground, he knew Wade liked Spider-man and looked up to him, but this kind of made him feel awkward.

“So…what do you want with me Wade…”  
“You’ll be my pet…”  
“That’s so wrong Wade, I am kicking your ass when this is over you know that right?”  
“It will be totally worth it, I’ll heal anyway…”  
“So what do you expect of your pet…”

He looked at the man reluctantly, not only did the merc know what he looked like now, he had him stuck in a position he couldn’t get out of without blowing up this entire operation, Fury would be pissed , Black Widow would be disappointed, Captain would probably just give him a disappointed look and a shoulder pat. Deadpool basically had him completely under his control and he couldn’t help but worry what the man would want with him.

“Just cuddling, talking, watching cartoons together…”

He stared at the man blankly, trying to find a trace of lie, but it was hard to tell from a masked man, so he dropped his exhausted body on the king-size bed. He felt the merc slip down on the bed as well, his hands playing with his hair while he fell asleep exhausted.

He woke up with his head on Deadpool’s lap, his suit had been removed and his bruises had been tended to, he felt a bit awkward in his boxers and glanced up at the man, he was watching a tv show with the tv muted while his hands rested on him.

“Morning Wade…”  
“Morning baby boy, Mark Morse isn’t your real name is it?”  
“Nope…”  
“Fine, I’ll keep calling you baby boy then…”

Peter got up slowly and got dressed, his body had already recovered mostly, but it was nice of Wade to tend to him, maybe a bit creepy that he had undressed him while he slept, but he had read enough about Wade to know he wouldn’t do any sexual abuse, since that seemed to be the kind of people Wade hated the most.

“So what’s the training exercise today?”  
“A mission…”  
“What kind of mission?”  
“Playing distraction while another team steals stuff…”  
“Aaaah… I knew this would come…”  
“It’s one of the Kingpin’s facilities though…”  
“…I can handle that…”

Deadpool got up calmly and looked at him, gesturing him to leave, telling him to get his ass to the dining hall if he wanted to have any breakfast. When Peter entered the dining area the rest of his group looked up at him and grinned.

“Fucking the trainer for bonus points?”  
“No, I am having extra training, private training with one of the best merc’s out there, the guy doesn’t sleep, he trained me till I went K.O. and he was already awake when I woke up…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me... this plot is inspiring...


	3. Praise

“Mark, guard at your six!”  
“Thanks, flagman”

Only five of them were still standing some of them were wielding guns as they mowed down the fully armed guards at the Kingpin’s facility, but luckily for the guards they were bullet proof clothes, so they’d live, they’d have some pretty nasty bruises and a lot of pain but they’d live, that was the only reason Peter Parker could focus on beating the living shit out of these people.

“Remember guys, the master says we can’t kill them, because we might have to do jobs for Kingpin in the future, as little as possible bad blood, however this stuff works…”  
“Yeah yeah golden boy!”

He heard the sound of a jet engine and groaned as the quinjet came into view, the avengers were responding to the ongoing attack, this was not good, this was not good at all. He kicked another guard out as he looked at the landing jet.

“Isn’t this supposed to be the wallcrawler’s terf, why the hell are the Avengers here! Anyone have any experience with these guys?”

He listened to four very nervous sounding noes and swallowed, he couldn’t let his cover slip, his hood was off, he was wearing a red beany Deadpool had insisted he’d wear and he had five severely injured team members laying on the ground, sure these people were criminals, but they were his responsibility at this point.

“Everyone picks up a laser blaster, flagman you’re the strongest, carry the injured to the ship, we should have bought enough time for the others, we’ll buy you time to prepare an escape route!”

He watched a bit surprised as everyone followed his orders without a protest, probably due to lack of a better plan. He picked up another blaster as well and gulped slightly, lining up with the others.

“A blast wall, we need to buy more time!”

They fired repeatedly, as soon as the door opened and Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye got out of the ship, their line of fire forcing Hawkeye and Widow behind the safety that was Cap’s shield while Iron Man flew up, aiming a few blasts at them. Peter used his laser blaster to counter those blasts as he waited for the signal that it was good to go.

“Mark! The injured are gone!”  
“Flagman, help me cover the others as they retreat!”  
“I have a name Mark, it’s Frank.”  
“Shut up and help me Frank!”

The others ran, blasting whenever Cap or Widow tried anything, while Tony focused on Frank and Peter, Peter mouthed ‘I am okay, cover is still safe, elite class, I’ll get the intel’ and prayed that Jarvis was recording him while he retreated as last with Frank.

They were received as heroes back in the academy and everyone patted his back or gave him a thumbs up, hell Spider-man wasn’t even this loved, Peter grinned like an idiot as he sat down, looking up when Taskmaster approached him.

“You did great Mark, you make a good team leader, keep up the good work…”  
“Thanks sir.”  
“Deadpool is expecting you for your reflex training, you shouldn’t keep him waiting…”

He nodded and got up, going to Wade’s quarters where he found Wade sitting on a couch in front of a laptop watching the news report on the bust while eating some food and patting the couch next to him casualy.

“Tasky wants me to keep out of these jobs, something about keeping my presence a secret, but I think he just doesn’t want to have to pay me…”  
“I wasn’t expecting the Avengers to show up, how did they know, we were there for like half an hour…”  
“I tipped them off, else it would have been too boring…”

He twitched at that and sat down on the couch, stealing one of Wade’s tacos with a huff eating it hungrily, while he suppressed the need to yell at Wade for doing that, he was about to say something when Wade switched the channel to cartoons and pulled him on his lap holding him close as he leant to his ear again.

“Did you give them a message smart guy?”  
“Aaaah…maybe.”  
“You didn’t tell them about me though right?”  
“I didn’t tell them about you…”  
“Good, now after you finish that taco you stole you can go have a shower and put on the slacks I left ready in the bathroom, I’ll teach you some stuff afterwards…”

Peter wanted to protest, but decided not to as he glanced at the scared yaw of his ‘teacher’ before he got up calmly feeling Wade smack his ass when he got up, something that made his cheek turn a deep red.

“Stealing is naughty, need I remind you, next time just ask…”

He rubbed his ass while walking to the shower, letting the hot water sooth his exhausted body, he only had been here for a week, but he had already learned so much more about hand to hand combat styles, about sneaking around without his powers and about the code amongst criminals. It all was a bit much at times, it made him think about them differently. He still found what they did wrong, he still believed they should be punished, but maybe the system handled it wrong.

He got out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist before he looked in the mirror, his hair had been dyed black to make him look a bit different, but apart from that it was just plain old Peter Parker, so why did he feel like he was looking at someone else then the guy he had been before he started this mission.


	4. Poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is loads of fun to write

Wade had pulled him on his lap, his masked head resting on Peter’s moist hair as he showed Peter how to become a better hacker, something Peter could use in his fight against criminals like the Kingpin, Hobgoblin and others who live on buried information.

To his surprise Wade was teaching him by hacking the Taskmaster’s data banks, letting Peter nose around in them, but apart from files on everyone in the academy there was little information, which Wade explained as Taskmaster saving most of his data in his head, no way to hack that.

“Unless you get him drunk…”  
“Oh my, that’s not nice baby boy…”  
“…I guess…”  
“I told you, Tasky is my buddy…”

He sighed and leant back in the man’s arms, he had disliked Deadpool’s demand, but looking back at the days spend like this, he had come to realize Wade had done him a favor, now he could be himself in the time spend with Wade, sure Wade was clingy and always had a hand on him during those times, but Peter didn’t mind the cuddling, even though he wouldn’t tell Wade that.

“So why did you stare in the mirror for half an hour…?”  
“I…didn’t recognize myself…”  
“How do you mean?”  
“I look so different from how I normally look…”  
“Yeah without that red mask of yours you look like a total tween…”  
“I am twenty thank you…”  
“…Wait! … You have been a hero for five years, I have been fantasizing and flirting for three years…I am a pedo…”  
“… No you didn’t have any action with me, so you’re not a pedo…”  
“I did in my head!”

He sighed and just let the merc rant on about how he should kill himself a few times for it, glad the rest of the conversation got lost in Deadpool’s fight with his ethics. Peter checked the news sites  on Deadpool’s laptop while the merc was busy and checked on the state of his city, the bugle was all praise for the avengers obviously, as well as bashing him for his sudden disappearance, a full article written by dear old JJ himself about how he was nothing more than a menace and how much better and safer the city was with just the Avengers and no Spidey.

Peter got up and walked to a dark corner of the room, climbing up to the ceiling there and hanging upside down as he tried to think of something else, blinking a few times when Deadpool’s masked face got up in his face.

“No wall crawling… you can never know when Tasky comes in…”  
“Fiiiiiiiine, I think better here…”

He dropped down with a huff landing on his hands before flipping over Wade landing with his back pressed to Wade’s back since he cut the flip short. He had grown accustomed to the heat of the body behind him, it had become nearly as comforting as the shadows and the heights.

“I don’t get you Wade, you say you want to be a hero, but then whenever the chance arises you go train criminals or take a hired gig…”  
“Bills need paying, boredom needs fighting…I don’t have a place where I am welcome, I don’t have a city to defend…I just go where I am wanted, where I get paid…”

He could feel the merc turn around and wrap an arm around his waist while the other wrapped around his chest, the deep relaxed breaths of the merc rolled over the back of his head as the silence lasted for a bit.

“But I often find myself drawn to the rooftops of New York, the nice high ones with lots of dark corners…”

He bit his lip at that, thinking about the many times he had talked and laughed with the merc, at the many times he had kicked him out of the city, about them sharing food, about the merc shooting at him. Their interactions were always… surprising.

“Wade you kn-“  
“Well Mark, come on you have training, get your ass in gear…”  
“Tasky, let the boy get some rest, he fought the freaking Avengers! Come let’s have a poker game instead…”

Peter dropped down on Wade’s bed as he and Taskmaster took a seat at the table in the quarters, Wade cleared it from the stuff on it by pushing everything off before pulling a poker set seemingly out of nowhere, if Taskmaster was impressed he didn’t look the part, but then again, the man wore a mask.

The men talked about the old days as he listened to them, they made casual conversation, they yelled, they laughed, they expressed their hate for a guy named Alex, talked about girls, about Pimp articles, which seemed to be the subject of a lot of laughs from the two.

“So Tasky, who’s the big recruiter, since we got so many in training…”

Wade moved a bunch of his credits into the center of the table while Peter watched, he had come closer to watch the poker game, he had never really played it, since gambling wasn’t really something he had a budget for.

“Oh, you know, an old ‘friend’ of ours…”  
“I don’t  like the way you’re saying friend…”  
“Kingpin…”  
“Wait you’re using Kingpin’s trainees to rob Kingpin…”  
“Yes I am…”  
“That’s mad! I love it…what did you even steal from him?”  
“A heavily insured device that never worked in the first place…”  
“He sure had it defended heavily, how else could he get insurance believe he hadn’t want it stolen…”  
“True… So why does he need so many though?”  
“An oiled machine is needed to take down the competition, so he wanted well trained men as well as a special unit for taking out the hero types…”  
“Well the kid here proved they can keep the Avengers at bay for a few minutes…”  
“That’s not good enough, they need a lot more training, plus the Kingpin has tech to make them super themselves, only the best get to that level of course…”

He inhaled deeply at that, his entire terf in the hands of the Kingpin? That would be bad news, the guy was already incredibly powerful, but with every gang either gone or in his hands they couldn’t be played out against each other, he couldn’t hope for a distraction, it would just be corrupt cops, clean cops getting downgrades and heroes being picked off one by one.

“You’ll be running a test for their hero lynching skills won’t you?”  
“Of course, you know that blind guy, Daredevil, well he hates Kingpin with such a passion, so Kingpin leaked the info that he’d be coming here, the trap is set and your boy here will have to lead the team that takes him down.”


	5. We'll just have to improvise

They both laid awake after Taskmaster had left, both wondering what they’d do, Team Red had been Daredevil, Wade and Pete himself, now his undercover operation involved taking out Daredevil, he would imagine Wade had the same torn ideas running through his head, not only was Peter’s cover important for Peter’s survival, which clearly meant something to Wade, but both Taskmaster and Daredevil were his friends as well, plus he also had an income to gain or lose from this.

“Hey Baby boy, whatever you do…I’ll keep you safe okay…I can’t die…”  
“You should worry about Matt Wade, not me…”  
“Matt is a strong man, he got out of worse messes then a group of trainees.”

Peter stirred for the rest of the night, never turning to look at Wade, getting out of bed before Wade did as he got dressed in his uniform and went to the training hall, he ran the track, and grabbed the rope swings, swinging between them, they weren’t like his webs, but they helped him clear his mind as well.

“You know Mark, you got a flair on those…”  
“Aaah I used to do parkour sir, I loved using ropes to swing over stuff, and the warehouses often have so much rope lying around…”  
“That they do, so the others are training already with some of my other trainers, mostly for these type of things, lets refine your hand to hand combat and weapon skills some more, you’re a valuable asset after all…keeping the Avengers off the group and even buying enough time to evacuate the wounded, anyone else would have left them to rot in jail…”

He watched the masked man, trying to read his body language, but there was no clue about the man’s intension or knowledge about him, so he nodded and walked with him, Deadpool didn’t join his training that day and he spend most of the day alone with Taskmaster, only getting short breaks for food or to drink water.

“Well Mark you’re already aware of who we will be expecting tomorrow in the evening, both your future boss as well as one of the infamous vigilantes, Daredevil, are you afraid of facing the man without fear?”  
“I am sir, isn’t he a powered individual?”  
“He’s mostly well trained, but the fear is good, use it hold onto it, use it to strengthen your desire to win, he’s just a man with excellent training, but so are you and you’ll have your team…”   
“My team and I haven’t fought as a unit against an individual of this caliber, I fight best on my own in a ring sir…”  
“Tomorrow morning you and your team will practice by taking out Deadpool, go get your rest now, ask Deadpool for pointers, he teamed up with that Devil in the past…”

Peter nodded and made his way to Wade’s quarters dropping in the bed exhausted, looking up when Wade walked in, holding his left arm in his right arm while he came in, shoving it back in place while he locked eyes with Peter. Well as much as he can lock eyes with those covers over his eyes.

“Your team is getting good, really good, I have a feeling I’ll die a few times tomorrow…since I won’t be the one barking the orders, but their loved leader who kept them save from the Avengers…”  
“Things are a lot less complicated when it’s just me and my dark roofs…”   
“Aren’t you so happy you’re a bigshot now…”  
“No…no surprisingly I am not…I don’t know what I should do Wade…”  
“Whatever you do baby boy, you know I’ll have your back…”  
“Can’t you just alert Matt?”  
“Yeah…that totally wouldn’t be obvious and suspicious at all…”

He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Wade nervously, getting up again as he started pacing, he wished he could web-sling or something, something to clear his mind, give him a fresh view, but he was grounded, stuck in this training base.

He suddenly felt Wade’s arms wrap around him, he was turned around to face the scared face he had seen a few times before, the deep blue eyes locked with his and the merc said something that didn’t quiet sink in, his mind was too much of a turmoil, he was probably nearing a panic attack, he started to become deadly aware of how he should never have accepted this kind of mission.

Suddenly he felt Wade’s lips on his, the guy was kissing him, it caused him to freeze for a moment, before he answered the kiss, clinging to the man for dear life, there was a comfort in the gesture. How many times had Gwen and MJ kissed him to calm him down, he would never have expected someone else’s kiss could ease him like that.

“Breath now baby boy, you are no good to anyone as a panicky mess, also please don’t neuter me for kissing you…”

He took deep breaths while he touched his lips, looking at Wade in a shocked and confused manner, slipping back down on the bed silently, surprising himself by snuggling against the merc when he joined him, closing his eyes when he felt the arms wrap around him.

“We’ll just have to improvise…”  
“Improvising is my yam”

He chuckled faintly before he drifted off in an exhausted sleep like that, his body ached, his mind was exhausted, but his lips they tingled in a pleasant manner as the feeling of the kiss lingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you were all expecting Matt already! Nah I gave you something better! Spideypool kiss!


	6. K.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I love writing this story, like...I am having a shit ton of fun with this seriously...

Peter watched Deadpool go down after he was shot in the head, Frank grinned at him triumphantly and the team all came closer to Peter as they patted each other on the back, from the ten people he had started with only 4 of them were left.

Frank the guy with the flag tattoo had become something of Peter’s right hand man, when they weren’t at each other’s throats that was, Lizzy was an agile beautiful lady who had the deadliest aim he had ever witnessed, Dae was a swift and unassuming looking little guy who could switch around with weapons like they were part of him and then there was Mark, Peter himself, the one calling the shots, planning their moves and keeping the bunch organized, he had found that if he didn’t give the orders in the form of agreed hand gestures that it just went … well wrong, Lizzy and Dae got in each other’s way,  they managed to shoot each other’s bullets down at one point, to make matters worse during their bickering they nearly shot Frank.

Peter realized he could use that to his advantage during the battle with Matt, but as he walked to Wade helping him sit up while he healed, he couldn’t help but think these guys would make a great team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but that wasn’t his call to make.

“Sorry for the headache teach…”  
“Great leadership there baby boy. Well you all should go have some food and get ready, your soon to be boss is coming on inspection this afternoon…”

Peter squeezed Wade’s shoulder before he went with the team to the food court, listening to them talk amongst each other about their families and their hopes and such while he silently got his food and took a seat.

“Hey Mark do you have a family?”  
“Hmmmm, I have a poor aunt, I want to support her, but all the others well I was young when I lost them…”  
“That sucks man, but if you can get cuts in a few big ones your aunt will never have to worry about money again…”  
“Yeah, that would be nice wouldn’t it?”  
“I am using the money to put my little sister to college, she deserves something better ya know, I am good with this stuff, so I can make a living with it…”

He nodded at Frank the others told their story as well, supporting a sick family member, or just trying to get a better life, it was a story he had heard a lot the past days, it made him wonder how many of the so called villains he had helped jail were opportunist or desperate people.

“So I should brief you about the real big event this afternoon…”  
“Oh it’s not just getting to know our new boss?”  
“Nah, some of us already know him, we’ll be visited by the Kingpin, the big deal is that he’s only coming by to lure a hero type here, our mission is to take the hero out…”  
“That’s big, but we can take out Deadpool…how bad can it be?”  
“It’s Daredevil and unlike Deadpool he won’t hold back…”  
“Anything we should know about him?”  
“He’s a master marshal artist, if he gets close to you, you’re done for, hospital guaranteed…”

The team let out a sigh, before the Taskmaster came in, handing them new uniforms to wear and they got up, leaving the dining area to go change, they got set up in hidden corners of a big room where  Taskmaster and Kingpin would have a ‘meeting’ that evening, they were told to relax and keep their body under control. The windows had been left open, to make them more inviting and their presence would probably indicate relaxed off guard security people, nothing Matt normally wouldn’t be able to handle.

He listened to the sound of Taskmaster and Kingpin’s voice as they talked, his fist clenching and unclenching behind his back every now and then, the rest of his team looked like statues, someone was placed in every corner, while he planned how to make the operation fail without blowing his cover his spider sense alerted him of danger with a big D, make that two big D’s. He felt a hand over his mouth as he was pulled further in the shadows.

“Spider-man, what are you doing here?”

The voice hissed in his ear, they only had a few seconds before anyone would notice so he pulled the hand forward a little, so soft that he could barely hear it himself he responded, without taking an extra breath, hoping Matt would catch it all.

“Undercover, you’re the target, I lead the team, knock me out first and they’ll lose their organization.”

He grasped the arm of the man he considered a friend and threw him off him, in the clearing of the room. Stepping sideways into the light, making hand gestures to organize the others, watching Frank guide Taskmaster and Kingpin out of the room, behind the safety of bulletproof glass so they could watch outside of harm’s way.

Daredevil recovered quickly, luckily and he stood perfectly still as he took out his Billy clubs in a swift movement, taking note of everyone’s location before he took out the lights with a well-aimed bouncing Billy club, Peter found himself relying on his spider sense instinctively, he wasn’t going to be taken down easily.

He could hear the sound of gunfire and the lights in the halls went on, there was a lot of glass so it lit the room up enough, but the delay had given Matt time to move behind Dae, but Frank had already spotted him, so Peter signaled Dae to duck before Frank opened fire. The speed and accuracy Matt moved with always stunned Peter, but now that he was coming for him Peter felt his heart race as he used his martial arts training to block several blows, already the lack of orders led to the team considering open fire at both him and Matt, but Frank stopped that, rushing Matt himself, just when Matt nailed Peter in the sternum, making him fold double.

Matt leaped over him while Frank ran into him throwing him down on the ground gasping for air as he felt the hard sting of a Billy Club on the back of his head, he could hear the sound of gunfire as he went out cold.


	7. Wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at a crossroad with two big plot options here, I chose to go for the one that fit best up my alley..  
> ANGST ;)
> 
> also more cuddly scenes to come...

Peter groaned as he started coming through, his chest hurt, he was seeing double, which was weird because he was seeing two and a half Wade’s now, the light hurt his eyes like hell, so he wasn’t out long enough for his healing factor to heal everything.

“Did we get him?”  
“Taskmaster intervened and got him, he’s kept in a cell…”  
“The team?”  
“Well Dae got shot in the crossfire, he’s stable, Frank got hit pretty hard in the head to and has a broken shoulder and Lizzy, well I am sorry baby boy…”  
“What about Kingpin?”  
“He left for now, he’ll be back in a few days, he was very impressed by you, apparently you held hand to hand combat with Daredevil for a whole two and a half minutes…”

Peter closed his eyes again and shuffled up carefully, covering his face with his hands for a moment, he had wanted Matt to get away, but that stubborn man would probably have tried to go after Kingpin anyway. Matt could be so single minded at times, both he and Taskmaster had told Wade to stay out of it to avoid further complications and look what good that had done Matt.

“Is he hurt?”  
“Tasky had a medic take care of him while he was cuffed down…”  
“Why would he do that?”  
“There is a lot you don’t know about the guy baby boy…”

The news about Lizzy started setting in now that his worries for Matt were slightly lessened, he bit his lip as he remembered how she had talked about the large costs of her mother’s treatment, how she had quit the military so she could work in the private sector to earn more.

“Lizzy was in this to pay for her mother’s cancer treatment Wade…”

Wade stiffened slightly at that, he nodded slightly and turned off the lights without a further word from Peter, the throbbing and stinging in his head lessened, but his eyes burned, it took him a while to realize he was crying. Peter Parker, Spider-man was weeping over a dead criminal, he had never liked it when someone died, he’d saved countless criminals from certain death, but Lizzy hadn’t been a criminal to him, she had just been Lizzy, a girl who was desperate to pay her bills, a feeling he knew all too well.

Wade held him gently against his chest cradling him in a protective manner, hushing him softly as he let him cry it all out. He didn’t look up as Taskmaster walked in and softly rubbed Peter’s bandaged head.

“How is he?”  
“Shook up by the news about Lizzy…”  
“Does he want revenge?”  
“This is not the time Tasky…”  
“You know as well as I do it brings closure…”  
“He has a concussion, one of the people he was close to died in action and you’re asking if he wants to beat the crap out of the person who caused it…give him time to heal…”

Peter clung to Wade’s arm and glanced at the hooded figure that stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed slightly for a moment, squinting against the light from the hallway as he sobbed slightly still, trying to process what was going on.

“I want revenge…”

Against the Kingpin, who set this all in motion was what continued in his head, he could feel Wade tense slightly and he could hear the sound of the click of Taskmaster’s tongue as he nodded approvingly.

“Kingpin will be back in two weeks, I will train you further in five days, that will give you little over a week to prepare for this revenge… your future boss wants to watch…”  
“I want that hero to be at full strength to…”  
“Don’t worry he’s getting food and medical care as well, his injuries are light compared to your team…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am going to go sleep now!


	8. Polishing a diamond

It was weird how much he had come to rely on the care of Wade as he recovered, Wade helped him stay in touch with himself while he recovered, prevented him from just busting Matt out and going after the Kingpin in a blind rage.

Wade never left his side for longer than an hour, he only left his side occasionally to go check up on Matt, he updated Peter on Matt’s healing whenever he came back and he just nodded most of the times, before snuggling close to Wade for comfort.

“I should never have taken this mission…”  
“I don’t get why they don’t ask me for this kind of stuff…”  
“They don’t trust you Wade…”

Wade sighed as he played with Peter’s hair silently letting the messy black strands of dyed hair run between his fingers as he remained silent, long silences from Wade always felt so unnatural, but the feeling of Wade’s hands on him had become the most comforting thing during these moments.

“Taskmaster is a friend of yours right?”  
“Yeah…”  
“When this is over, you two should leave…avoid the S.H.I.E.L.D. raid…”   
“…. We are big boys we can take care of our own…”  
“Wade… I don’t want you getting locked away for who knows how long…”  
“Baby boy, you care about me…”

Wade made some sniveling sounds which made Peter roll his eyes and smile a little before he got up and got dressed in his uniform, train would be resuming today and he had to play the part of the bitter angry student, well there was little acting to it, the only part he was acting over was who was his target.

“You’re not really going to avenge Lizzy are you?”  
“… I will take Kingpin down for the sake of everyone…”   
“Is this about being the hero or is this about payback…”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Well figure it out quickly… you have a reputation to uphold…”

Peter bit his lip but nodded before he picked up his new uniform it came with a title, Acolyte, it was a term Taskmaster used for the elite of the elite he trained. The uniform was simple, but heavy, it existed out of an armored mask that was fashioned similar to Taskmaster’s mask, Kevlar black shirt with a softer fabric inside it, leather pants and weighted armored boots and gloves as well as a set of weighted chest, back and shoulder plates that he had to strap in place.

He put on everything except for the mask before turning to the mirror, looking at his reflection and watching Wade’s reflection as well as he stood beside him placing a hand on the shoulder plates as he smiled at him, he wasn’t wearing his mask, but that didn’t bother Peter, he had seen his face before.

“So last time Matt saved your butt, now we gotta save his hu?”  
“The turned tables have tabled…”

He chuckled at that purposely butchered saying and turned to face Deadpool, he remembered the promise the man had made before, that he’d have his back no matter what, it was weird for someone to say it, because whenever something went wrong everyone wanted a piece of him and wanted solid proof, even the Avengers, but not Deadpool, not the merc with a mouth.

“Hey Wade…”  
“Yes baby boy?”  
“Thanks for believing in me…”

The merc smiled softly and cupped his face, something Peter responded to by closing his eyes as he leant his head in the touch, inhaling the scent of the dying and regenerating flesh, it was scent he forever would associate with cancer, though he knew that wasn’t what the scent was from. He licked his lips as he opened his eyes slowly again, looking at the scared face that was inches away from his.

He smiled faintly placing his hands over Wade’s hands, his arms felt heavy, but nothing he couldn’t handle with his proportional strength of a spider he sucked his lips in slightly as their eyes locked, the memory of the kiss Wade had used to snap him out of the panic flooded him again.

“You’re welcome baby boy… I am your number one fan remember…”

Before Peter fully realized what he was doing he leant in and kissed Wade, his hands leaving the hands on his face as they wrapped around the neck of his stunned partner, he was just about to pull back from the kiss when Wade’s answer came, hesitant at first, before he grew fiercer in his kiss, as if his life depended on it.

He snapped out of the kiss when he heard the sound of someone scrape his throat so he pulled back and turned around, looking at Taskmaster with a blush on his face, the man’s skull mask was incredibly expressive in the expression of amusement, he could almost feel the grin radiate at them as he picked up his own skull head and put it on, glancing back at Wade who for once seemed without words as he had his fingers on his lips looking like a surprised schoolgirl more than he did a grown man.

“You do realize you probably won’t see him anymore when the Kingpin hires you?”  
“I am considering to explore other options…”  
“The Kingpin will go after your family if you turn him down… the risks of the business…”   
“We’ll see how it all plays out, I doubt the Kingpin could stop Deadpool…”  
“Only Deadpool can stop Deadpool… he’s a good guy loyal…crazy…but crazy loyal…”  
“You two seem good friends…”  
“He’d kill me in a blink back in the day, we absolutely hate each other…”   
“I find that hard to believe…”  
“Somehow it works… as long as we keep our hands out of each other’s contacts… but you should focus on surviving your training…”

That turned out to be some good advice, he had found the previous rounds of training to be hard, but these rounds were impossible, the weights shouldn’t have been an issue, but after a long time even he could feel the ache and strain from them, getting blasted at while he ran obstacles didn’t help, not to mention hours of combat training with even more fighting styles. When the end of the training day was announced he simply crumbled down against the wall as he removed his mask, pouring some of his water over his head and face.

“Tomorrow I’ll be fighting you with Daredevil’s techniques, now you should get some rest…if you can still get up to go to your quarters…or should I ask your girlfriend to come and get you…”

He groaned and glared up at the smug looking Taskmaster, suppressing the need to flip him off before he just closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his own panting and racing heartbeat he was struggling to calm down.

He found himself picked up in Wade’s arms after a while as he carried him to the room, where he was helped out of the weighted uniform before getting tended to, he drew the line when Wade tried to feed him and took the food from the pouting man eating for himself, though he snuggled against Wade’s side without a sound.

The training for the next week proved to be just as heavy, whenever he figured it couldn’t get any harder or heavier Taskmaster threw in a new angle, but it worked, it worked wonders, because after that week he could stand against Taskmaster in Daredevil mode for half an hour, while holding back his power, he could only imagine the effect that would do when he went all out.

He’d find out, only two more days till he would have his revenge match vs Matt, well that was what Taskmaster and Kingpin  believed anyway. He just hoped Taskmaster had kept his word and got Matt to full strength.


	9. Things I had to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda sorta a filler chapter I guess, gloating bad guy trope allows for an exchange of info without covers being blown, you gotta love comic tropes like that, they make these kinds of fanfictions so much easier ;)

Peter stretched his sore muscles when he woke up, the next day would be his last in the facility, that much he was certain off. He found wade still sound asleep next to him with a warm smile on his face, so he gently pressed a kiss on the merc’s head before he went to take a shower.

He remained silent as he dressed in some slacks and a hoody, he had gotten this day to recuperate so he’d be rested and at full power for his showdown with “Daredevil” tomorrow. So after a silent breakfast he made his way to the medical wing, checking on Frank and Dae, Dae had woken up a few times, but he was hit in the spine, he wouldn’t walk again something that made the man very depressed for obvious reasons.

Frank on the other hand was recovering, be it slowly he was recovering from his broken shoulder and the stitches in his head would be going out soon as well, he looked at Peter with a big grin when he came in, lifting weights with his good arm as he sat there in his hospital bed.

“You know you really shouldn’t exhaust yourself, your body needs that energy to heal…”  
“Tsss, don’t go touchy feely on me Mark…”  
“Sorry I got taken out so easily Frank…”  
“Easily? You were fucking badass man…”

He sat down next to the bed and looked at the man, making some small talk with him, before asking about his sister’s college funds. Watching the man rub the back of his head before he slid down in the pillows in a relaxed manner.

“After how pathetically I got taken down I doubt I’ll get that job honestly…”  
“You know, I hear Stark industries is looking for good security agents…it’s not criminal either so no risk of going to jail and no longer being able to provide…”  
“Like Stark would hire someone like me… let alone keep me hired when he finds out about my record…”  
“He offered me a job, but you know…I like the wild life, street fighting, a good challenge, it’s never been about money for me…”   
“I’ll think about it Mark, never took you for the converting others to the straight path kinda guy…”  
“Who knows maybe I am just trying to take out the competition…”

He shot the man a grin making him laugh while they chatted some more, before he got up leaving him be telling him he wanted to check on his competition for the next day, hearing Frank call after him that he trusted he’d do right by Lizzy.

He nodded at that, focusing on where he was going, making his way to the holding cells where the prisoners and traitors would be kept before Taskmaster decided what to do with them, the doors were made out of reinforced glass so it was easy to see there was only one cell with content. He found Matt sitting in one, unarmed, but still in his suit, even his mask was still on.

“Heya Daredevil…”

He tried to look cool and menacing for the security camera, his hands behind his back as he stood legs slightly apart, watching the recognition flash on Matt’s expression, the red clad hero stood up and walked closer to the glass.

“You’re the leader of that group I took out…”  
“Yeah I am, tomorrow is our rematch, I’ll make sure you get what’s coming to you, while the Kingpin watches it all.”   
“oh really? How do you plan to get me to the stage for your so called rematch?”  
“Deadpool works here, I am sure he won’t mind accompanying you to the battle ground and making sure you don’t try anything stupid…”

Peter thanked the heavens for Matt’s quick wit, something that was surely needed as a lawyer, they exchanged some threats that actually were information exchanges when he heard two pair of footsteps come his way.

“Aaah Mark you shouldn’t taunt a prisoner like that, keep it for in the ring…”  
“Hey DD, baby boy here is going to kick your ass tomorrow, no offense, just business…”   
“I expect such a thing from Taskmaster, but after I saved your ass before Wilson, I am disappointed in you…”  
“You know me DD, anything for a good paycheck…”

Peter felt Wade’s hand rest on his shoulder in a relaxed manner and he held it without even thinking about it, an action that made Matt tilt his head, because that blind devil didn’t miss anything, Peter felt his heart rate go up and felt a blush creep up on his cheek, he quickly scrapped his throat and excused himself, going out with Deadpool as they heard the Taskmaster tell Matt just how well he had trained Peter. Something that would probably just make Matt feel more and more secure about tomorrow.

Peter just wanted to relax and enjoy his last quiet moments with Wade in the academy now that he felt he had done all he should have done that day, so they ended up huddled together on the couch, where Deadpool told Peter battle stories and stories about his past and how he even became Deadpool in the first time, making Peter feel so much closer to him.

When they headed for bed he tangled himself with Wade heasitantly, placing his head on his chest, not minding that his feet came lower that way, feeling ready to take on anything as Wade wrapped his arms around him.

“When this all is over I will tell you my story on one of those New York roofs you find yourself drawn too.”   
“I can’t wait for that to happen baby boy, goodnight.”


	10. Can a devil stick to a wall?

Peter had breakfast with Wade relaxing against him as he went over the plan for the afternoon with Wade, the merc had notified S.H.I.E.L.D. or so he said, Peter had no idea how Wade would have done that from here, but he trusted in Wade's word.

He put the Acolyte uniform on and smiled at Wade as the man pressed a kiss on his forehead before putting on his mask, it was such a tender gesture, such a thing that a few months back would never have crossed his mind that the annoying loudmouth merc could be capable of these kind of acts.

“So the last day of being your pet has passed hu?”  
“Yeah, you're free again...”  
“Hmmmm I don't think I will ever be free...”

He saw Wade open his mouth to say something, before stopping himself as the door opened, Taskmaster stood in the doorway calmly, he gestured Peter to follow him while he ordered Deadpool to go get the prisoner.

“So are you nervous Mark?”  
“I am not nervous, I am ready...I am more than ready thanks to your training...”  
“If all this goes well you'll soon be in the rogue gallery, you could make a big name for yourself Mark...”  
“I am sure I will be big...”

He chuckled for himself about the irony while Taskmaster took that as confidence and nodded approvingly, walking on calmly.

“Only trust in your own strength, do not rely on anything else, do not rely on any help on any support, that vigilante won't go easy on you, the only one who goes easy on anyone is Spider-man because he's too afraid to kill.”  
“I am sure that my battle will have the outcome I am hoping for...he is getting his weapons back right? It wouldn't feel fair to me if he'd fight with a handicap...”  
“You really love making it hard on yourself don't you? I heard from Frank that you love challenges, but don't overdo it.”  
“The guy is already blind...let him have his toys...”

“I'll place them along the field, if he can reach them he has them...happy?”  
“I'll be happy if I defeat the guy responsible for this...”  
“That's the spirit Mark, make me proud.”  
“My aim is to make Wade proud sir...”

The trainer laughed at that and shrugged for a moment as he walked on, the laughs send shivers down his spine, even though it had been a pretty normal laugh, there was something menacing about it, but the Taskmaster didn't seem to suspect a thing as he led him to the training room, putting the Billy clubs that were confiscated from Matt behind Peter before he nodded at him one final time and went to join Wilson Fisk in the protected spectators area.

Peter glanced up at the area, saluting the Kingpin, he made a very sarcastic facial expression behind his mask as he did so, but luckily the mask hid that. He put himself ready in a defensive position that was both relaxed and flexible. He focused on letting his hold on his powers slip, he had been surpressing him for so long it took some focus to reactivate them.

Footsteps on the hall, two familiar treads, one belonging to the heavy boots of Deadpool, the other were the muffled steps of Daredevil. He removed his gloves and boots, he had taped his hands and feet up before the battle, but the armor wouldn't allow for wall climbing, something he would need when hell broke lose.

He could hear Taskmaster explain that the boots and gloves were weighted and he'd probably have removed them to bring up his speed, so to add to that theory Peter also removed his plating, the tight pants and shirt reminded him of his suit without all the added weight, so that felt reassuring.

The door finally opened and Wade pushed his “opponent” in before going up to join Taskmaster and Wilson Fisk in the spectators area, since this was supposed to be a one on one. Peter stretched his body lazily as he watched Matt take in the surroundings.

“So you're unarmed?”  
“I am well trained...”  
“My weapons are here though...”  
“Yeah if you can reach them we can get serious...”  
“Someone will get their ass kicked today...”  
“Pretty damn sure it won't be me...”

Matt lunged at him giving Peter a chance to grab his arm and throw him straight for his Billy clubs before he took his stance again, watching Matt collect his weapons before he spread his legs a little. Watching the movements of the red clad man calmly.

“I am going to throw you at a wall and see if you can stick mr Daredevil...”  
“Like you'll get a chance to.”

Peter watched Matt run for him full speed before pushing off in a jump for a full body kick, Peter held his arms out like he was going to bounce back a volleyball and pushed Matt into the air, straight for the glass that was all that separated them from Taskmaster and the Kingpin. He didn't wait to see if Matt would make it and ran to the wall running straight up to it as he heard the sound of breaking glass together with Kingpin cursing and Taskmaster his confused cursing as well as the sound of Deadpool cheering how things would surely get interesting.

 


	11. The bust

Peter launched himself in the chaos landing in the middle of the room, the chaos was magnificent. Wilson Fisk AKA Kingpin was in a corner, defending himself against Matt, but you couldn’t underestimate the guy, he looked like a fat man, but in reality the guy was all muscle.

Meanwhile Wade was pretty much dancing in Taskmaster’s way, keeping him from interfering with Matt’s battle. Peter stood up slowly his eyes sliding around the scene, shattered glass everywhere, a bunch of chairs thrown around, Taskmaster’s shield laid on the ground, it had probably been laying besides his chair.

“Mark do something!”  
“I am very sorry sir, but I already did what I was supposed to do…”  
“Mark… Are you betraying me?”  
“I was never loyal to you to begin with skull head.”  
“They are going to be here soon Wade, get him out of here, he can consider it payment from S.H.I.E.L.D. for the training that he gets away from this arrest…”  
“Thanks for the escape plan baby boy, I’ll miss cuddling you…”  
“Go Wade go!”

His spider sense started blaring like crazy as gunfire echoed through the place, while he started fighting alongside Matt, trying to keep the Kingpin contained, who now had torn out his initial shock and was fighting like a cornered animal.

He could hear Taskmaster’s grumbling complaints about how he had been played and how he would miss this facility while he heard Wade’s cheerful comment about how he should cheer up because he was such a great teacher and at least got a get out of jail free card. He didn’t look back as he heard a buzzing sound that disappeared together with the two men’s conversation.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. is blasting their way through the school Daredevil!”  
“You sound worried ‘Mark’…”  
“I fear a lot of people are going to die…”  
“Then go…I can handle it here…go be a hero!”  
“Thanks Double D”  
“Don’t ever call me that again…”

He laughed at that and kicked open the door as he started running through the halls making his way to the medical bay, getting both Dae and Frank out of the medical bay, carrying them outside, Dae in his arms and Frank on his back. He brought them to one of the landed jets and placed them down.

“These two need medical attention, they are my partners, they were unreplaceable for the sake of my cover… did any of you bring my suit…”

The agents just stared at him blankly and he groaned, of course they didn’t know who he was, he grumbled when they aimed guns at him, he rose his hands calmly and was really missing his web shooters right about now.

“Agent Morse is that you?”

He had never been this happy to hear Black Widows voice, he turned around lightning fast so he came face to face with the red head, removing his mask as he gave her a smile.

“Yes, yes it is! Please tell me you brought my gear…”  
“I’ll give it when you explain this…”

He gulped as she gestured his injured ‘team mates’, he rubbed the back of his head as he tried to figure out how to explain it.

“These two men were a vital part of my cover, Dae needs medical attention, he is paralyzed from the waist down, Frank is an ex-military who saved my life and is just un desperate need of a job… after his shoulder heals.”  
“Forever the bleeding heart Morse…”

He could swear he saw a small smile creep on her lips, but it was gone before he could be sure. She shoved a bag in his hands, giving him a tilted head look.

“They need you in there, a lot of well-trained people to arrest, you know how it is…”  
“Yes ma’am”

He ran as he heard Frank mumble in confusion, as the agents pulled him and Dae in the ship on medical stretchers. Peter changed into his suit and mask as he ran back, clicking his web shooters in place before he swung through the building, webbing every trainee up before they ended shot, refilling his shooters several times along the way.  He made his way back to the room where he had left Matt with Fisk, only to find Matt sitting against the wall holding his head, no trace of the Kingpin.

“He got away Spider-Man…”  
“How?”  
“Sonic disrupter…I am just snapping out of it now…”  
“I am sorry Matt…”  
“It’s okay, you had to do what you felt was right…”  
“About Wade…”  
“Don’t worry I know how to keep my mouth shut.”

He helped Matt up and supported him as they joined up with S.H.I.E.L.D., he could finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well only one chapter left, being the epilogue ;)


	12. Epilogue: A dark high spot

Peter Parker had spent hours washing the black dye out of his hair, after that he had spent a few days with his aunt, talking about some stuff and relaxing as he found himself again. He got back in his old routine mostly, he found himself training in his free time to clear his head, spending his down time on the rooftops practicing his moves in silence, before relaxing in the shadows.

Undercover missions leave you changed, that’s what Black Widow had told him, she had told him you had to separate the two identities, but that wasn’t something Peter had ever been good at, Spider-Man and Peter Parker’s lives would always flow together, no matter how hard he tried to keep them apart.

He found it hard to sleep since his mission, not due to some kind of alienation or paranoia, but because of the lack of arms around him in his sleep, he had grown used to Wade’s gentle hugs during his sleep that he felt so isolated and cold alone in his bed, nothing a wall of pillows and extra blankets had been able to really fix.

He closed his eyes as he let his masked head rest against the cold stone in the shadow of the roof, listening to the silence of the night, the silence got interrupted by an annoying buzzing sound, Peter didn’t really pay much attention to it as he thought back about his cuddle times with Wade, a smile crossing his lips behind the mask as he could feel those familiar arms around him.

He buried himself deeper in the memory, inhaling the scent of his friend, companion, and maybe lover had been a better word, though apart from kissing they never really did anything more. He could feel the arms pull him closer as they cradled him, though they were about the same size he couldn’t help but feel small against the bulky body of the experienced merc.

“Wade…I miss you…”  
“I miss you to Baby boy…”

He smiled to himself as he felt the hands on his mask, rolling it up slightly, only revealing his mouth before he felt the soft and hesitant kiss, he opened his eyes only to find them looking on half of Wade’s mask, this hadn’t been a really good flashback/day dream (well night dream), this was Wade who really had joined him on the roof.

He could feel his head nearly pop from the sudden blood rush, the heat that radiated from his cheeks would without a doubt keep them safe from the cold breeze as he felt the leather gloved hands cup his burning face as the kiss deepened carefully.

He closed his eyes again as he enjoyed the kiss, some soft smaller kisses followed before he snuggled close to Wade’s warm body, holding onto him tightly to assure himself this was really real. On the dark roof of a nice and high tower he had found himself in the arms of the merc, this time there was no pretending, there was just them.

“You owe me a story baby boy…”  
“I do don’t I? Where should I start?”  
“I want to know everything…”

And so Peter Parker shared with the merc, the story of him becoming a hero, sharing his sadness, his burden and his doubts with the man who had done such a thing with him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it folks, I hope you all enjoyed it


End file.
